


O Christmas Tree

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey share an intimate moment before the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

“Danny, isn’t your mom going to be home soon?” Lacey asks; her palms flat against his chest and arms held firm in order to stop his advances. They’re on his living room couch in plain view of the front door. The twinkling bulbs on the Christmas tree, meticulously decorated by Karen Desai, and the soft glow from the fire burning on the hearth serve as their only form of light. Lacey lies on her back, her legs drawn apart to accommodate Danny’s form. They’ve both managed to keep a majority of their clothing on, but with the speed of Danny’s progression that won’t last for long.  
  
“She’s at a holiday party for work,” he responds, distracted as he attempts to lower back down onto her despite the arms she’s placed in his way. “I promise, Lace. She won’t be back for hours.” He licks his lips, eyes moving from her face to admire what he can of her exposed chest. His gaze heats further, and he lifts a hand to grasp her wrist. Fingers rubbing her skin, he tugs her arm gently, silently pleading that she’ll allow them to continue.  
  
Eyes narrowing, she gives him a hard look. "You better be right, Desai," she warns playfully, her face a facade of sternness. A giggle escapes her lips, breaking through her mask at the pleading look he gives her in return.  
  
The smile spreading wider across her features, she pulls him closer. The hold she has on his chest releases, and she removes her wrist from his grasp to circle an arm around his shoulders. Their lips meet in a kiss, muffling his sound of approval while her other hand creeps from his bare chest to rest on his neck.   
  
Happy to have returned to their previous activity, Danny continues on his quest to rid her of her clothing. Lips, tongue and groin caressing hers, he pulls her tank top further down her torso, the straps having already been removed from her shoulders in his previous haste. Her bra, barely concealing her breasts, is left in its wake.  
  
He'd already succeeded in removing her sweater, tights and underwear, making quick work of the garments before settling on top of her on the couch; he'd left her skirt gathered up around her waist. His own shirt had been disposed of as well, and the button and zipper of his jeans undone before being forced down his thighs. In her own bout of enthusiasm, Lacey had taken care of them, matching his swift pace before the rationale aspect of her brain had begun to chime in.

The need for air beginning to nag at his senses, Danny parts from their kiss. He takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. His heart is racing and his body trembles from her touch, her fingers leaving heated imprints on his skin as they clench and caress his flesh. The sensations are maddening causing the underlying hum of longing he always has for her to multiply into a roar that demands to be fulfilled.   
  
From the second his mother had put the finishing touches on the holiday utopia encased by their living room walls, he’d fantasized of several scenarios. He’d anticipated cuddling with her on the couch with their eyes gazing upon the resplendent tree, roasting marshmallows in the fireplace and kissing underneath the mistletoe placed near the front door. It was an event such as this, though, that had been at the forefront of his mind. He’d envisioned Lacey lying beneath him; the two of them seeking and giving pleasure to one another amid the glowing Christmas tree and the stockings hung carefully by the fireplace, the logs of which were set ablaze causing smoke to rise from the chimney.

With the images conjured by his mind now taking shape before him he wishes to cherish the moment, but his body’s immediate reactions have cumulated into a sense of urgency of which he is unable to contend.

Heaving another deep breath, he studies her face, admiring the play of the lights along her radiant skin. His bodies still trembles as he attempts to gain some semblance of control.

“Danny, are you okay? Why’d you—”

“You’re beautiful,” he interrupts, words sincere. She looks captivating like this: lips swollen from his kiss, eyes bright with arousal and skin flush from his touch. This is the way he always wants to remember her whenever they’re apart.

Her hand stills on his neck. She’s surprised but pleased at his words. “Thank you.” Lifting her head, she kisses him gently, the touch of their lips much more chaste than it had been before.

Her tender gesture brings his slight reprieve to an end. Stopping her before she can pull away completely, Danny deepens the kiss, working her mouth open with a slip of his tongue. He returns his groin to hers, pressing and grinding, his hips rolling. Groans leave his throat, blending with the sound of their coupling mouths, and made louder when Lacey begins to move against him.

Bringing his hand back to her body, he pushes aside her bra, freeing one breast from the concave material. He thumbs the nipple, rubbing back and forth across the tip as his lips trace the curve of her cheek to her jaw, allowing her soft moans to drift through the air.

Not one to be outdone, Lacey shifts on the couch. She moves the hand that had been resting on his back to his front, brushing her fingers along his stomach before reaching for the bulge concealed by his underwear. Taking his clothed appendage in hand she rubs, her palm and fingers stroking along his shaft. She feels his hips falter in their movement then eagerly thrust into her hand.

Detaching his mouth from her neck, Danny moans loudly, eye squeezing shut as his hip increase their speed. They’ve just begun and he already feels his completion nearing. Thick beads of precum leak from the head of his penis, absorbing through the fabric of his boxers to moisten her palm.

Sounds turning desperate as he tries to defer his orgasm, Danny groans her name in warning. He attempts to pull his hips away from her nimble fingers, but is held in place by the leg she wraps around his thigh and the arm thrown over his shoulder.

Her breast still cradled in his hand, he bows his head, mouth opening wide with his moans and pants of breath. He presses his face into her neck, both praising and cursing the command she has over his body.

Making another attempt to halt her movement he lifts his hand from her chest and rests it on her pistoning arm, fingers narrowing around the thin limb. Lacey pauses in her motions, and slowly pulls away from his body. Danny sighs in relief while at the same time mourning the loss of her fingers.

That is until she slips her hand into his boxers, startling him with the briskness of her movement. Once again taking a hold of his pulsing erection she draws it out of its confines. Her fingers play at the head, swiping along the slit before forming an incomplete ring, which she pushes down his length. Pausing at the base, she basks in his excited tones and bodily reactions as he ruts against her fist.

Her hold tightening, she recommences her actions, dragging her palm and fingers up the span of his penis then forcing them back down. She repeats the motion again and again; her grip toughening with each pass until he falls apart in her arms, his mouth tucked against her throat and body straining towards her as he mindlessly thrusts through his completion.

Hips stilling, Danny groans in pleasure one final time before falling onto her body, the arm supporting a bulk of his weight quivering then failing in its duty. He takes a moment to compose himself. Inhaling her scent, he waits for the motor function to return to his body and the tingling in his groin to subside.

Lacey lifts her arms to wrap around him, ghosting her fingertips against his skin. His already weakened body shudders, twitching in the areas visited by her touch, and his spent cock gives a twinge of interest. Making an incoherent sound of protest, he shifts to lie alongside her. Pining one of her arms underneath his body, he takes the other in hand, intertwining their fingers.

“That’s not helping,” he mumbles, eyes still fastened shut.

Lacey chuckles in response, turning to nuzzle her face into his as she wiggles her trapped arm into a more comfortable position. “I think I’ve been plenty helpful,” she says, voice flirtatious.

Humming in agreement, Danny opens his eyes, his lips spreading into a grin. “Yes, you’ve given me some fond Christmas memories.”

“That’s right.” Lacey bites her lip, eyes roaming over his face.

“Let’s make a few more.” His hand leaves hers, heading in a southward direction, and so they carry on celebrating the holiday season.   

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
